A Week
by ravencherries
Summary: Itachi has a month off of missions while Sakura has a week to prepare for a half-a-year mission. The big brother inside him wants to push his little brother to her and maybe make sparks fly since Sasuke has a liking for his teammate. But what the Uchiha Heir doesn't know that his plan will backfire...ItaSaku/ AU Non-Massacure
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

The streets were almost overcrowded with Konoha citizens. Shops and streets bustled and were overfilling with said citizens. Children ran the streets giggling and holding onto toys such as windmills, masks, candy and many others. Groups of adults talking of recent events and gossips. Mostly women.

Chatter and noise filled the never quiet streets. Rarely quiet in the daytime. Konoha was just that kind of town. A bustling town full of merchants and civilians. All protected by loyal, Konoha shinobis and kunoichis.

And Sakura Haruno was a loyal, Konoha kunoichi.

She was walking through these crowded streets to do what everyone else was doing. Shopping. Well she was preparing for a very long mission. It was her longest yet in her whole shinobi career and she was very excited about it.

The pink-haired girl was told that it was gonna last at least six months and probably some more months. She didn't really mind the length of the trip but she would mind not seeing her other friends for half a year. It was quite hard not to see her childhood friend Ino for such a long time. Her daily gossip and conversations would be missed. Also she would miss Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Kiba... all of her academy classmates.

But being the attentive and work-driven girl she is, Sakura wouldn't turn down the mission. And same with her other teammates. Well also her team from when she was just thirteen years-old.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

They all were teamed as Team 7 when they were all teens. Sakura was ecstatic when she heard Sasuke's name being called with her own. Back then she had the biggest crush on him. Sometimes she go so low to stalk the Uchiha boy. Now that she is eighteen and mature, this pinkette grew out of this stage and had a mature love for him. Sasuke, however, knew about the 'stalking' expressions and knew of her attraction to him. He was sometimes robotic and he just ignored her and lived with it, treating her almost like a sister. But deep inside his icy heart was too a small attraction for the beautiful medic.

He started this attraction when she matured. Yeah it's kind of odd but that's how he works. He respected her after shedding her fan girl state. Once he noticed that she deeply cared for him, he respected that and her person. Just like she has with him. She doesn't look at just his appearances or abilities like she used to, she learned not to do that but look at the person themselves.

And for Naruto Uzumaki...He fell for Sakura herself. Just like when Sakura was ecstatic when she heard Sasuke's name with hers in the team calling, Naruto was ecstatic when he heard his name paired with hers. It was like a love triangle...Well it is a love triangle. Yet after all of his failed dates and proposing for a date, Naruto as well shed his childish crush and became a brother to the pinkette. He did still have a love spark for her but it's usually covered with a protective fire and brotherly love. And Sakura is okay with that.

The Uzumaki would come to her house practically every morning and check on her. It bugs the hell out of Sakura but deep inside she thinks it's sweet. But she would love to sleep in after training and her hospital shifts.

All three of them are protective and loyal to each other and some called it rare to see how close they became. Most teams would separate and barely talk to each other anymore. But it's a complete different story with Team 7. They are practically family and that's what made it special. It's what made them special.

The Hokage also has noted that in her student's team and it reminded her of her own. She was extremely thankful it didn't turn out like hers too. Hers was almost the same but due to the fact one of them left and betrayed the village ruined it and now she thinks highly of the team.

And that is why she gave this mission to them. It was a A-rank and a test for the new jonins. It was a reasonable too.

The trio are to travel to Kumogakure or the "Village Hidden by Clouds" and guard the Raikage for a couple of months and complete tasks for him for another month. After that they were finished, the trio would travel to Sunagakure or "Village hidden by the Sand" and do the same thing there. The mission is estimated to last at least six months and probably more.

And that was the mission Sakura Haruno was prepping for and she was actually excited for it.

She walked the streets acknowledging fellow citizens when they would greet her. This girl was a popular shinobi too. Since she worked part-time at the Konoha Hospital she knew most of her patients and she has saved multiple lives. Families were grateful and personally thanked her. They would remember her vivid pink hair or emerald eyes anywhere and say 'Hello' when she would walk through the village.

The said girl stopped finally at one stand and looked longingly at the sweets aligning the wooden boxes and trays. The steam of the cooking treats were filling the air around her and she couldn't help but stare appreciatively at the dangos, taiyaki and everything. She had a severe sweet-tooth.

What she didn't was that a certain somebody was looking at her with faint amusement. They as well were eyeing the eye-catching sweets and they also had a severe sweet-tooth.

This person was an Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha to be exact. He was the heir of the clan and a powerful one at it.

He was enjoying his break time off and he had nothing better to do this morning but stroll his beloved village. Enjoying the stands and bustling area. The Uchiha had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in such a crowded area. He was like that because the raven-haired man was always busy with missions, clan meetings and just training. He was a hard-working man and he, for the first time in awhile, was thankful for a break time.

The Hokage was far too kind enough to give him a month off. She felt bad that he insisted on taking missions and anything, so she just out-of-blue announced it the Uchiha heir.

Itachi occasionally glanced from the glazed dough to look over at his brother's teammate. But he wasn't planning on greeting her or saying 'Hello'. He wasn't that type of guy. He wasn't one to make friends by walking down the streets. Yet he had a lot.

He cut his gaze away from the distracted female and returned his calm gaze back to his favorite foods. Getting lost in thought and losing an argument in his head whether or not to purchase something from the sweet-smelling stand he heard a soft voice to his side.

"Mornin' Itachi-san."

He nodded slowly.

Said man noted that she used his first name instead of surname. Believe or not, but these actually got along well. A while back, Sakura and Naruto visited the Uchiha compund due to Sasuke's mother's request to see his teammates that he talks so highly of. They of course came over and had a nice dinner with Itachi there for a first. While Mikoto would prepare the food, Naruto and Sasuke would bicker and get into small spars outside in the garden area, while Itachi and Sakura chatted about Village affairs.

Sakura however, did most of the talking but Itachi contributed alot as well. The two we're quite similar and they didn't really know it. And after that they held a small relationship.

"Good morning."

Sakura stared at him with her award-winning smile for a moment before continuing her greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

Itachi finally averted his eyes to her and shot her a deep gaze that captivated everyone in its sight. And that's what it did to her.

"Just taking a walk...Why are you here?"

He noticed she held a bag full of multiple kunais and bandages. That made him a bit curious. Was she going on a mission? Probably.

"Shopping, of course. Not to be rude...But I'm surprised to see you here. Did Tsunade-shisou give you a day off?"

He nodded with a small smile.

Before she could probe him more, he stopped her himself.

"Are you going on a mission?"

Sakura looked confused for a moment until she looked down at her bag of weapons and materials. She let out a small laugh before continuing. The pinkette almost forgot about it.

"Oh yeah..I thought Sasuke would've told you."

"He's going too? Well he did not tell me then."

She stifled a giggle. He looked almost upset with the news.

"Yes...I'm sorry. We're going to depart in a week and it's gonna last half a year. I'm surprised he didn't tell you! I thought he would've bragged about getting such a long mission."

As she finished a small laugh finished the sentence. However Itachi just sighed quietly.

"It's alright...But how long are you preparing for it? You must need a lot of materials."

Nodding she shedded her smile and a frown replaced it.

"Well I'm gonna finish getting materials tomorrow but after that I am just gonna relax and stroll the village. Y' know, just to get my mind ready?"

"I suppose..."

Itachi looked down slowly at the mouth-watering sweets in front of him. He almost forgot about the tasty items in front of him. To be a gentleman, the Uchiha prodigy decided to do something he usually wouldn't do. He was in quite a good mood and the idea popped up in his mellow mind.

"I saw you staring at the dangos...Would you like one?"

He said with a graceful but small smile.

Oddly her cheeks tinted a small pink at his mannerly gesture. Sakura always thought of Itachi as a stotic, work-driven, lifeless man until she talked to him that one day, but behind that curtain of peaceful solitude, the Uchiha was robotic worker. He sometimes showed no emotion. I guess that was just when anything was work or mission-related. Maybe that was why he is the ANBU Captain and a prodigy among shinobis everywhere.

Though Sakura really admired his true-self. Even if it just was another mask. He looked completely calm, neutral and mellow-minded and she liked being in his presence. It was peaceful.

Upon hearing his question Sakura shoke her head and held both her hands up to show him she meant it.

"N-No! I was just about to buy some...I could treat you! Please, I insist."

To her surprise, Itachi had already picked up multiple dangos and was heading towards the cashier.

"It-Itachi-san! No!"

He simply ignored her and left her side to buy the delectable treats. He was simply in a too good of mood to just agree with her and take the free dangos, plus that was impolite.

"Thank you Uchiha-san."

The old-women said with a warm smile as she handed him the nicely wrapped box of many dangos. Both their favorites.

"Thank you..." Itachi said with a nod and he turned around to see a flustered Sakura right in front of him. He was amused to her with a deep scowl and her pale eyebrows knitted together. She really had a temper and she knew how to show it even without yelling.

"Here you go."

He placed the box in front of her while giving her a small smile. She didn't raise her hands to receive but instead she continued her unimpressed glare. But not to be rude, the pinkette sighed deeply and took the wrapped box with her free hand.

"...Thank you Itachi-san."

"You can just call me Itachi."

"What?"

Sakura watched as said man started walking to her side and he exited the stand leaving her inside puzzled. She immediately followed for an answer and soon the two were walking the streets side-by-side. The hot summer sun was beating down on top of their unprotected heads.

And they did dress correctly for the blazing weather.

Sakura had her usual red vest with a white zipper down the middle. Her navy blue skirt and knee-high stockings with shoes. But instead of having sleeves on the ruby vest, there were none. Making it like a tank-top almost or just like her usual mission shirt attire. Her arms enjoyed the cool but rare breeze that washed down the street and she was thankful for her short pink hair.

Itachi had a grey high-collered shirt on with his clan symbol proudly sewn onto the back. Proudly showing others he was part of such a powerful clan. It was sleeveless as well and he had navy-blue pants that ended at the top of his calf muscle. Tape wrapped the rest of the bare leg and was finished with the usual navy-blue sandals that practically everyone wears. And his long, raven hair was tied at the nape of his neck like always.

From far away they would look like regular civilians but if you were to walk a little closer you would see the invisible scars of shinobi life on them. There matured face, muscular body, eyes that tell of their missions and deadly duties for the village just by looking into them and by their expressions.

"You can just call me Itachi, Sakura."

Said girl was completely confused.

Why was he acting..._so_ close to her?!

"...Uh...Okay Itachi."

He smiled and continued their walk.

"You really didn't have to buy me these dangos. I seriously was about to buy some and I would've have bought you- Wait...You didn't even get any!"

"It's fine Sakura. I just thought you would need some."

Bowing her head slightly down, Sakura lost their argument. She full on well knew that he wouldn't give in and just take the box that rightfully belong to him. She sighed.

"...Oh whatever."

He stifled a laugh as they continued walking through the village.

* * *

"So...That's why you didn't tell me?"

Itachi said as he leaned into the old texture of the maple tree outside. His brother sat near him, leisurely looking into the Uchiha garden in their home. The two brothers were talking outside like they would do sometimes. Itachi had his eyes closed as he spoke in what you would think, a daze. Sasuke too was in the spell of complete peace of mind.

The way the sun beamed on them and with the slight summer breeze flying in made it feel perfect.

Itachi has gotten home from walking with Sakura just an hour ago and he confronted his brother about the mission he had no idea about. As a duty of a big brother, Itachi took the responsiblity of knowing and inwardly he was somewhat upset.

"Yeah..."

Sasuke said slowly.

Itachi sighed. He had a stupid reason.

"Let me sum it up...You just forgot to tell me."

"Hn."

That means 'Yes' in Uchiha. Or...It can really mean anything.

"That's foolish Sasuke. It's a six-month mission. Did you even tell Father and mother?"

"Of course Nii-san. What kind of fool do you think I am?"

Sasuke almost said it slyly but he was too developed in the sun to show it. He really did enjoy summer and people wouldn't haven't even guessed it.

In response Itachi just didn't reply. There really was no use in arguing and what was the point? It was already over and done with. The eldest Uchiha was happy enough that Sakura informed him about the mission.

The brothers lazed around for a couple more moments until one spoke.

"...How'd _you_ find out about it?"

Itachi was slightly taken back but he didn't show it one bit. Instead he responded with his calm, cool tenor that was slightly husky from not talking in awhile.

"Your teammate."

"Naruto? That blabber-"

"No. Sakura."

Sasuke shifted his head and looked at his older brother with a raised eyebrow. Itachi opened his eyes slowly and turned to him with a stotic expression.

"Why were you talking to Sakura?"

Sasuke was surprised because the two only talk once and he was completely confused. He knew Itachi wasn't one to befriend people everywhere, he was just like him! Plus why Sakura? They were complete opposites! Sakura is cheerful, loud, lively and she shows her emotions all the time. While Itachi is mellow, soft-spoken, quiet and has his emotions on a short leash. What the hell.

Itachi was slightly surprised by his sudden change in behavior. He noted the protective glint in his matching onyx eyes identical to his own.

"We met at the village's street and talked from there and she told me she was preparing for a mission with you and Naruto."

Sasuke frowned and averted his protective eyes away from his brother. Hiding a slight blush on his gace. Inwardly he was scowling and he didn't know why. He didn't know or he was just a too much of a pain in a ass to admit, but he was jealous.

Itachi however smirked and closed his eyes again.

Sakura had said she would use her preparing week as a realaxing one and to stroll the village. So was Itachi. And this Uchiha Heir was planning something.

It was apparent Sasuke, his little brother, had something for Sakura and it was also apparent she had something for him. Maybe with a little nudge he could push him towards her. Brush his darn stubbornness aside and get them together. She was a perfect fit for Sasuke.

You know, its Itachi's big brother responsiblity.

**Hoped you liked it! It's gonna be 7 chapters, like a week, and a after math one. Every chapter is gonna be a day in the week when Sakura is prepping for the mission and Itachi's plan is gonna somewhat back fire on him ;)**

**Look forward to it!**

**Reviews are forever loved! :)**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

The summer heat was hotter than usual, which to the Uchiha heir's disappointment, was bad. He wasn't really a fan of the heat but he didn't mind it. Well except for today. It was burning hot and the hottest in a while for Konoha.

He looked up at the cloudless sky with mellow onyx orbs. The heat also made him drowsy and sluggish. Something he rarely was like. Itachi was usually intent and keen, but now he wasn't even bothering talking to anyone, even his mother. And moving also.

The sun's glare made him narrow his eyes slightly as he sat in the old oak tree in the Uchiha garden. He was there to think. Planning actually. Planning on how to nudge his little brother to his pink-haired teammate.

Itachi knew it wasn't that big of deal but he had nothing else to do. So he considered it a small mission. Since he was free from missions for a whole month, somewhat to his relief, Itachi had to do _something_ to get his mind working again and to do _something_ during his break. Itachi wasn't the one to just sit and do nothing.

Pale eyelids slid close as he got lost in thought. The sun shone down harshly on him and his sleeveless navy shirt fortunately let a small breeze hit his bare arms, which he was thankful for.

He thought of his meeting with the small women yesterday. And he would take those small pieces of information for use.

She liked sweets, unlike Sasuke. His little brother _despised_ sweets and was odd because Itachi loved them himself. The Uchiha heir sometimes questioned how they were related. Though it was actually the elder Uchiha's weakness.

Also Sakura liked to talk. Alot.

From what he heard from Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke's other teammate, Sakura made friends with everyone she met just from chatting with them and charming them until they had a liking for the pink-haired women. That was gonna be hard though. Sasuke wasn't really one to talk and everyone knew that. He, just like Itachi himself, rarely spoke unless it was necessary.

Also Sakura seemed to be a stubborn girl too. And she had a temper. And she was picky with most things. All of this was told by Naruto and he experienced all of them. Physically mostly.

The Uchiha heir concluded that she must have inheriated traits from the Hokage, Tsunade. He noted that they were similar in many ways. Besides she was her apprentice. It only made sense. He knew that because being the ANBU Captain, Itachi had to always talk and inform the Hokage. So from experiences he has seen her temper many times.

Itachi inwardly sighed and leaned into the trunk of the tree for comfort. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

He got up from his spot slowly, too sluggish to jump up and proceed with the rest of his unannounced plan. Itachi jumped down from the tree limb and started towards the inside of his house silently.

Careful not to disturb anyone. Itachi was ready to start the brotherly plan for his little brother and he had to meet his future-sister-in-law and get to know her. Hopefully he can find something in common with the pink-haired girl and his raven-haired brother.

* * *

The heart of Konoha was crowded like usual and what made it worse was that all the citizens were cranky due to the heat. And that made Sakura feel irritated.

Being polite as she possibly could be, she cut through the crowd of citizens while receiving some dirty looks. However Sakura brushed them off and continued on her way. She was now searching for more of those darn dangos.

After Itachi bought her some and when she argued for him to take them, she gave up and went home to eat the delectable treats. And they were as amazing as they looked. After finishing the tray, the young medic desired more of them and she couldn't stop thinking about the way she bit into the ball of sugar that it would explode on her taste buds. A shiver of pleasure shot up her spine as she remembered yesterday's meal of those dangos.

Inwardly she smiled deeply thinking of the experience, but her emerald eyes searched through the many stands to find the one she was looking for. She completely forgot where it was.

Well the medic did just find the food stand yesterday. As she walked through the crowd of Konoha's civilians, her eyes searched through the sea of people and she almost gasped in surprise when she found that one stand. Under her breath, she muttered words of approval and she practically ran to the stand.

As she walked in with a smile, the cashier from yesterday recognized her immediately. Well due to her rare, vivid pink hair, she could be seen from a mile away and most people knew her for the rose tresses. The woman shot her a welcoming smile and continued to her workings at the stove. Steam flooded the air and the smell of sweet delectables filled the rosette's nose.

Her sea-foam eyes glanced over to see if anyone, Itachi particular, was in sight. She didn't want anyone to treat her or interfere with her and her dangos. Pale hands picked up multiple sticks of the treats and purchasing them, Sakura took the plastic bag and turned from the stand to be surrounded by multiple people.

Damn, it was horribly crowded today.

Sakura frowned in despair.

How was she going to get through this?

Looking up, she laid her eyes on the roof of the buildings. That seems to be the only way to get out of here and back home to relax on her beautiful, lush bed that she can call home forever.

Sighing, the young medic jumped onto the lowest roof with chakra-filled feet and held the bag of dangos and another plastic bag that held more materials for the upcoming mission. She started walking across the slippery roofs with ease and oblivious to anyone who spotted her doing it. The roofs seemed wet... Probably somebody recently washed them and it wouldn't be that much of a hassle. Besides it was the easiest way back home.

* * *

Onyx eyes watched the girl jump towards the roof. The owner of the obsidian eyes stood and practically hid within the sea of people. Hands in his pant pockets, he slid his eyelids closed and sighed. The heir knew he had to follow her now, as much as he didn't want to.

He didn't consider this stalking... Yeah the raven-haired man was following Sakura but he considered it research. He was watching from within to see any hidden traits that are compatible with Sasuke. He was just hoping to find something. Anything at least. The two were just total opposites.

It was almost ridiculous how unalike they were. But you know the saying... Opposites attract.

Like I mentioned earlier, Itachi considered this a small mission and Itachi Uchiha never has or never will fail any mission given to him. It was like a life time vow until it was accomplished.

Upon thinking of that, the raven haired male jumped up onto the surprisingly slippery roofs and with ease, chased after the young medic silently with his chakra level lowered to an unnoticeable flicker.

* * *

Sasuke was at his usual weapon when all of this was going on. This was the first day of his preparation, well the first day when he actually decided to get out and purchase some materials.

The young male walked out of the shop with two full bags of kunais, throwing stars, and many other important materials for that one mission with his genin team. This was the first time it was just the three of them and the first time they were all together again.

Yes they were the best of friends when the genin team all channeled into other workings. The trio hung out everyday practically and this mission was their favorite, yet Sasuke won't admit it. He was planning on using this mission to get closer to a certain pink-haired girl.

Yes, Sasuke once thought her annoying and honestly, still slightly does but he has grown a deep liking for Sakura.

It was a very, _very _long process for him to actually return the feelings she has for him. Though Sakura isn't aware of his quiet affection. Just yet.

He started this affection because he noticed her inner strength as a kunoichi and he had admired it ever since Tsunade had started to train the once frail and weak girl. Also because of her self-taught knowledge. He also liked how she was independent and could stand for herself... Something she couldn't do before.

Plus she was... cute.

The raven-haired boy wouldn't admit that but he thought she was very cute or on better terms, beautiful. Despite her cutting her once long locks, he still liked her short cut of pink hair. It held a soft feature for her but the rumors that he had heard around in academy days back then was that he, Sasuke, liked girls with longer hair.

He honestly had no idea how they found out but it was true. It was a small thing, yes, but Sasuke just thought longer hair was prettier. Fortunately, Sakura has proven him wrong.

Smirking to himself upon thinking that, Sasuke continued strolling through the very crowded streets of Konoha.

The heat was beating down... again and the young Uchiha despised the heat. He preferred at least a breeze or just plain cloudy, rainy weather. Though, in the back of his stubborn mind, he enjoyed how the heat seeped through his skin.

Now scowling, he continued through the wave of people and stopped suddenly when he saw a figure jump from the edge of his eye. He turned to the flickering image and was greeted with another. It look...very familiar. Actually too familiar. He knew exactly who the the figure was.

Long, black hair that matched his own, fluttered down his back as he stopped on the roof of a home in a crouched position. On the usually stotic face a smirk was present and as soon as he landed he jumped back up to follow the other figure Sasuke didn't quite see.

That was his brother! Itachi! The hell was he doing in the village, especially at this time of day?

Sasuke's face crunched up into an emotion of confusion as scenarios ran through his head.

Was he stalking somebody? Was he playing a game with somebody? Was he just running on top of village roofs for the hell of it? Though the main question was-

What the hell is he doing?

The young Uchiha decided to investigate and he jumped onto the roof and spot his elder brother recently just stood on. Standing at the exact spot, onyx eyes look towards the direction Itachi dash towards. And just as expected, he saw the faint figure of him jumping roof to roof following what seems to be another ninja. He assumed it was a shinobi since they too were jumping from roof to roof.

And that is a shinobi performance. You need chakra concentration to keep your balance and the agility. Especially on roofs like these. Slanted sometimes too steeply and some were getting old, which meant that some roof tiles could break off and make you slip.

Soon enough, Sasuke dashed with chakra under his feet and after his brother and the mystery ninja he was after.

* * *

Sakura stopped for a moment from exertion and just to save some energy. She hadn't realized her house was farther away than she thought. And plus how she walked all the way to the center of the village too was a mystery.

Emerald eyes looked down from the roof and towards the dirt pathways of the village. The crowd has lessened out and just group of civilians scattered through the pathways, much to Sakura's relief. This meant she could now easily walk home without using her chakra.

Even though jumping across the roofs seemed faster, Sakura wanted to use this time just to not waste energy and to relax in Konoha for the remainder of her week.

Standing in a now regular stance, the young medic lowered her chakra from her feet and was about to jump down safely onto the pavement below but...

She completely forgot that the roofs were slippery from an unknown source and eager to make someone slip and fall to a bad injury. And that someone was her.

With the chakra gone, nothing held her balance and even though she was trained to keep keen balance and poise, she couldn't hold it. And since she was panicking, she couldn't concentrate the correct amount of chakra to her feet. With that a shrill squeak escaped her throat and she teetered forward and towards the hard ground.

Sakura's eyes squeezed closed as she expected to feel a big amount of pain in pressure to her frontal area. Her arms waved around, attempting to catch her fall maybe and her mouth hung open in a shrill scream as she plummeted to the village grounds.

Surprisingly, the air stopped moving around her and she stopped falling but she didn't make contact with ground. Instead she fell into a pair of arms. A strong pair of arms to be exact. Since her eyes were clenched together she couldn't see her rescuer. She also heard surprised gasps around her, probably the civilians that were walking through.

Faintly, she heard the mumble of the crowd and they seemed to be coming closer.

"You should be more careful next time, Sakura."

'Oh... That voice.' Her inner voice concluded with a hint of annoyance.

Sakura's eyes finally opened and they were greeted with the sight of a smirking face looking down at her. Onyx eyes had a small hint of ghostly amusement in them.

Her saviour was Itachi.

Of all people.

The mumbling of the people around was getting louder and turning more into 'oohing' and laughs. Suddenly she felt her cheeks warm up and she was guessing that they were turning a slight tinge of red as well.

Attempting to stray away from his deep, black eyes, Sakura looked down at her lap and realized that the great Uchiha prodigy was holding her princess style in the middle of a gathering crowd of civilians of Konoha.

'Great. More gossip for the grape vine.' Inner Sakura sneered annoyingly and the pink haired girl was too flustered to respond. This day was getting weirder by the minute.

"Are you alright?"

He asked with a hint of worry.

She hasn't answered for a while and the way she looked was frozen. Wide eyes and her hands were clenching onto her own shirt harshly.

"Sakura."

"Ye-Yeah! Yes! I'm fine!"

Sakura responded immediately and she nodded to emphasize her point.

"...You can let me down."

Itachi stared at her for a brief moment before complying to her.

His hand lingered at her back to make sure she was steady and luckily she was. Her tousled pink hair was all scattered around her red-hued face as she looked down at her feet.

Why was she so embarrassed though?

"Are you alright Sakura?"

Itachi repeated, hoping to receive an answer this time. Luckily he did.

"...Yes. I just slipped."

Before he could probe her any longer, her soft voice broke from her lips.

"Thank you. I'll be going now."

With that she dashed off, splitting the crowd in half as she rushed towards the direction of her home.

Itachi watched as her petite figure disappeared on the horizon until there was no sight of the pink hair swaying around as she ran home. A soft sigh escape his lips as he frowned.

The crowd however clapped at his good doings and walked up towards him, patting his back as they went back to their duties and whatever they were doing before this whole incident occurred.

The elder Uchiha jumped back onto the roof with a ghostly frown and started strolling back to the heart of the village. Leaving his younger brother watching him with wide eyes and a parted mouth. Sasuke could only just play what happened moments ago in his mind. And the only thing he could think was-

What the hell just happened?!

* * *

The sun was setting and a hue of orange washed through the usually blue sky.

Sakura was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking of earlier today.

She just couldn't get it through her mind. The great, almighty Itachi saved her from slipping from a roof. What on earth was he doing in the same place she was though? There were no stores there, just homes and civilians strolling. Maybe he was taking a walk... He did mention that he was trying to relax as much as possible on his day off.

Sakura frowned inwardly.

It was still weird.

But it was the fact that she got so embarrassed and flustered was what bothered her.

It was just a good deed he did catching her from clumsily falling to the ground.

...Could it be that..

Oh hell no.

She didn't like Itachi Uchiha like that. Not like she did with Sasuke! They've practically just met yesterday, had their first real conversation yesterday. Even if it was kind of just an argument.

But that fact still lingered in her mind. But she pushed it away by telling herself it was just a dumb idea that she could be crushing on Itachi! She didn't like him like _that_!

...or did she?

And it was only Tuesday too...

**Until then my loves~! :)**

**Reviews make my day forever... :)))**


End file.
